


The Queen & The Cowboy

by TinyFedoraMan



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: American Rhett, British Link, F/M, M/M, Modern, Teen AU, Teen YouTubers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFedoraMan/pseuds/TinyFedoraMan
Summary: Link Neal is a British schoolboy who's attending Eton College. Rhett McLaughlin is a farm boy and exchange student from North Carolina, who's rooming with four YouTubers- Dan, Phil, Sean (JackSepticEye), and comedian/vlogger Link. Join them on their journey through this interesting year at Eton College.





	The Queen & The Cowboy

Link sat in the passenger's seat of his mum's car, trying to gather his box of leftover food and his bag of sweets from his mum's shop. "Are you sure I can't spend the night with you? I don't want to go back..." He pouted and fiddled with his tie, which was part of his school's uniform.  
"Charles. I didn't send you to a prestigious boarding school for you to hate every minute of it." Susan sighed softly and brought her hand up to stroke Link's hair. "One more year. Then you're a senior, and you'll have the privilege to drive home whenever you please." The brunet couldn't help but to smile up at his mum. "You're right. I can do this..." He sighed, but sounding more hopeful than sad. "I just miss you. It's only been two months and I miss you."  
"Well, just be thankful last year they let you live with me. Now get going. It's almost time for evening tea. I don't want to keep them waiting for you." She patted Link's thigh and gestured for door. "Pop off. I love you."  
Link kissed her cheek and smiled. "Love you too, mum. I'll see you later." Link climbed out of the car and walked towards the apartment that he shared with three other guys. 

He made his way inside and waved one final goodbye to his mum.  
"I'm home!" He yelled as he walked through the oak double door. However, he was taken aback when he got in and saw a blond stranger standing there in blue jeans and a plaid button up shirt. "Oh. Hello there." He smiled nicely and walked past into the kitchen where Dan, Phil, and Seán were sitting. "Hello mates. My mum packed us some chocolates." He tossed the bag on the table then headed back into the living room where the stranger was standing. "I'm sorry for being so rude." He extended his hand. "I completely forgot that you were coming. My name is Charles, but friends normally call me Link." The blond man nervously took his hand, feeling awful for the fact that his own was extremely sweaty. "Hey, Link. My name is Rhett. Like Brett but without the B." He chuckled awkwardly, not knowing how to stop from embarrassing himself. He was already self conscious over how southern and American his accent was compared to the other guys in his new apartment he'd be living in for the school year. 

Rhett McLaughlin had recently agreed on a missionary trip In England. He didn't know at first that the trip he was agreeing to was a year long exchange trip in one of the prestigious colleges/secondary schools (high school in America) in the world. And to make matters worse- an all boys school. The only thing that had kept Rhett's interest was that he loved adventures and traveling. So, once October came, he set off to England to attend his new school for the year. 

"Well it's wonderful to meet you, Rhett." Link smiled charmingly. "This apartment is three rooms, so you'll be rooming with me. I'll show you the room." He said and gestured Rhett down the hall. "Dan and Phil share this room." He pointed to a small but colorful room, lined with video game posters and books. "And across the hall is Seán's room." He pointed to a green room with green eyes all over the room. "And down here," He continued down the hall to the last room, "is our room." It was a medium sized room with two double beds, and posters of bands lining half of the room. The walls were a simple white, but the posters brought life to the room. There were two desks, one tv, and a computer desk put around the room. The closet was open slightly, and inside half the closet was full of multiple of the same school uniform and then a lot of black clothing. The other half, much like the room, was fairly empty. "As you can probably tell, half the room is yours. Half mine. Obviously I don't have like a boundary set, so if your clothes are on my side, I'm not gonna throw a tantrum. But obviously just keep your messes clean and we'll be great." He took Rhett's bag and set it on Rhett's bed. "Also, I hope you don't mind, but I do make YouTube videos in here. So if you hear me talking to myself, I promise I'm not crazy. Sean does as well. He yells. So please don't mind that. So do Dan and Phil. We're all YouTubers, actually." He blushed a bit.  
Rhett just smiled and sat down on his bed "No that's really awesome. I actually think I've seen your videos. Hilarious!" Link smiled right back. "Thank you! I didn't think you'd watch someone like me. I- I just mean that uh I've heard you're very athletic. And very involved in sports. I tried football once. I tripped over the ball. I also tried rugby and uh... Well it wasn't pleasant."  
Rhett just shrugged. "To each his own. You're talented at making videos. I'm talented at sports and maintaining the farm back home."  
Link sat up a little. "Oo a farm?"  
"Yeah. We own a farm. We have horses, cows, pigs, sheep, goats, two donkeys, and chickens."  
Link couldn't help but to gasp. "Wow. That's amazing! I've always wanted a farm. But I grew up here in London. Just my mum and I. We lived in 221C on Baker Street. Mrs Hudson was the best landlord. I miss that woman. But wow. A farm! A man could only dream..."  
"So you grew up in the city?" Rhett asked. He was entirely interested in his new roommate's life. He couldn't ever imagine growing up in a city like London.  
"Yeah. I had to grab a cab to the park every time I wanted to ride a bike." He shrugged. "Probably why I was never athletic. Mum was never home to take me. Mrs Hudson usually babysat me."  
"What does your mom do?" Rhett asked, resting his head on his hands, and his elbows rested on his knees.  
"My mum owns a sweets shop. She used to be a nurse over at Bart's. But she always dreamed of owning her own sweets shop. So once we came into the money from my grandma's death, may she rest her soul, my mum invested her money into her business. And my schooling. But I also came into scholarships."  
"You must be pretty damn smart to be able to get scholarships for Eton."  
"Yeah..." He blushed. He didn't like gloating about himself. "I've always gotten top marks." He stopped there. Rhett could tell he was uncomfortable so he stopped asking.  
"And it's an all boys school..." Rhett sighed. "I'm a ladies' man. What can I say?" He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.  
"Yes. It is hard, but living in London gives you flexibility of traveling to cafes and pubs to meet women. I had a girlfriend, but she moved back to Somerset."  
"That sucks, bro."  
"Quite, actually. But I'm sure you'll easily get women. You've got it all. American, cute accent, nice body. You're a catch."  
"Women are into Americans?" Rhett was completely oblivious to the fact that Link had just called his accent cute and complimented his body.  
"Um..." Link cocked his head in confusion. "Duh! American men are every British woman's ideal man. The accent. The body. All of it."  
"Damn. Women in America want the British men."  
"Yeah. I never got that. No one wants a yellow toothed prick." They both began to laugh.  
"You're neither of those. Don't put yourself down!"  
"Oh I have yellow teeth and I can be a prick." Link stood. "Now come on, mate. Tea's ready."  
"Oo I get to experience tea and crumpets?!" Rhett said excitedly.  
"Who are you? The Queen? We've got chocolate biscuits." Link shook his head and lead Rhett back to the kitchen.

Dan was already sat at the table with a full pot of tea and five tea cups sitting on the table. On a plate sat a stack of chocolate biscuits. “Hey Linkster. Hello Rhett!” Dan smiled up from his phone. “Phil and Sean will be in soon. They stepped out to water the garden.”  
“Y’all have a garden?” Rhett questioned as he sat next to Dan.  
“Yeah. It wasn’t necessarily our choice, but it came with the apartment. We’ve only lived here for about two months and it’s been on the verge of withering. Phil refuses to let it die, though. He loves plants.” Dan gestured to the small tree in a pot in the corner of the kitchen. “We’ve got about three more in our room.” He rolled his eyes and began pouring Rhett some tea. “How do you take your tea?”  
“Um… I’ve never really had tea. Mainly just coffee to keep myself working on the farm. How do y’all take yours?” The blond had flushed a light red. He truly did hate not fitting in.  
“Well,” Dan began, “I like mine strong, two teaspoons of sugar, and a dash or two of milk. Phil likes his with three or four teaspoons of sugar and almond milk, because he’s lactose intolerant. Sean’s depends on his mood.”  
“And I like mine black with a teaspoon of sugar. I’m not usually a fan of sweet afternoon tea.” Link told Rhett as he poured himself a cup. “Mainly because I eat a lot of sweets already.”  
“So should I base it on how I like my coffee?”  
“Maybe. I guess just start adding things and tasting it. Some people like honey instead of sugar or even coffee creamer in their tea. I personally find that pretty gross. I don’t want my tea tasting like french vanilla powder. Ack.” Link stuck his tongue out. “That’d be horrid.”  
Rhett smiled- Link was pretty cute. Not that he was into men!... Just that Link had kitten like qualities that made him adorable! Rhett scooped two teaspoons of sugar into his tea and poured a dash of milk- using Dan and Link’s preferences to make his own. Sean and Phil came through the garage door laughing together over something. “Oh hey mate!” They both chimed and sat down in their respectful spots.  
“Is this your first tea time in England?” Phil grinned a goofy smile.  
“Uh yeah it actually is.” The blond shrugged. “First day here and everything is new.”  
“Yeah. Goin’ to a differen’ country is always weird.” Sean basically yelled in his Irish accent. “ ‘m from Ireland. Things are basically the same, but there’s still those small differences, ya know?”  
“Definitely.” Rhett chuckled. Despite being the complete opposite of his new roommates, he was pretty sure he was going to like it there.

After an hour or so of evening tea, and another two hours challenging each other at Mario Karts on the Wii U, they finally called it a night. Link changed into his pajamas in the bathroom, not wanting to make Rhett uncomfortable by already whipping his clothes off, then got into his bed. Rhett had done the same and crawled in as well. Despite his long day and long ass flight, he still felt wide awake.  
“Hey Link?” Rhett asked, staring up at the dark ceiling.  
“Mhm?” He hummed, already half asleep.  
“Can I be in your videos?”  
Link couldn’t help but to laugh at his question. “Of course. You live in a house with three vloggers- Sean isn’t a vlogger- of course you’ll be in videos.”  
“Awesome!” The American cheered and rolled over to look at Link.  
“Hey don’t be too proud about that. We’ll make you eat pig anus for a video if we wanna.”  
“Okay. I’ll do it.”  
Link rolled over to meet Rhett’s gaze. “I’m going to hold you to that. You did this to yourself.”  
“Americans are idiots. I’ll do it.”  
“Alright. Alright. I’ll buy some pig anuses on Ebay or something tomorrow.” Link mumbled, feeling himself begin to pass out again.  
“Sounds like a deal. Night Buddy Roll.”  
“Niiigh’ bo-.” He hummed, trying to reciprocate the ‘buddy roll’ back, but was too asleep to finish his sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo sorry if there's any mistakes. I wrote this at like 12 am last night, and I hate proof reading my own work. Please leave a comment. Positive comments are what will inspire me to write another chapter! Literally!


End file.
